Gnoll (Dungeons and Dragons)
|-|Scholarly Perspective= |-|Chant to Yeenoghu= Summary Gnolls are a species of humanoid coyote hybrids, known for being savages and brutes led not by any deity but rather a Demon Lord known as Yeenoghu. Gnolls embody the spirit of survival of the fittest, with their strongest members leading tribes and war bands in their hunts against civilization. Warbands will descend upon weaker outposts, cripple their inhabitants, and eat them alive while they loaf about the place. Their kind were born when the demon lord visited the Prime Material Plane and went on a murderous rampage, transforming many aspects of it to his image- hyenas would follow behind him and devour his kills, transforming into Gnolls. Gnolls are much akin to the demons of the Prime- totally devoid of a moral compass, they rampage infinitely, insanely following the signs of their Lord. In the Abyss, Yeenoghu's layers are salt-ridden wastelands, where his citadel is an enormous rolling fortress. The fortress itself is overseen by gnoll pack lords, carefully monitoring the slaves they have captured to drag the fortress. Occasionally, Yeenoghu personally chooses a gnoll and elevates it to a higher purpose- often making these creatures a Fang, a Flind, or, in the case of the mightiest gnolls ever born, Exarchs. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B | 9-B | 9-B | 8-C | 9-A | At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B Name: Gnoll, Yeenoghu's Pack Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Demonic Humanoid Powers and Abilities: |-|Gnoll=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Rage Power, Stealth Mastery, Natural Weaponry |-|Pack Lord=All base abilities plus Empathic Manipulation (Can inspire rage in a target) |-|Fang of Yeenoghu=All base abilities plus Transformation (Hyenas who feast on a Fang's slain foe will transform into gnolls) |-|Witherling=All base abilities plus Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 7), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Statistics Amplification (Attacks faster in response to allies dying) |-|Flind=All base abilities plus Aura, Empathic Manipulation via Aura of Bloodlust (Inspires creatures to drop their weapons and bite for their attacks), Non-Physical Interaction (Their weapons are forged from abstraction and magic, which allows them to hit conceptual, abstract, intangible, incorporeal, and nonexistent enemies), Pain Manipulation via Flail of Pain, Madness Manipulation (Type 2) via Flail of Madness, Paralysis Inducement via Flail of Paralysis |-|Sorcerer=All base abilities plus Magic, Reality Warping, Animal Manipulation via Familiar, Telepathy with Familiar, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect abstract, conceptual, incorporeal, intangible, and nonexistent enemies), Electricity Manipulation via Lightning Bolt, Air Manipulation via Whispering Wind, Summoning via Summon Swarm, Statistics Reduction via Ray of Enfeeblement, Forcefield Creation via Mage Armor, Fire Manipulation via Burning Hands, Ice Manipulation via Ray of Frost, Telekinesis via Mage Hand, Sound Manipulation via Ghost Sound, Magic Detection, Perception Manipulation via Daze, Light Manipulation via Dancing Lights |-|Exarchs of Yeenoghu=All base abilities plus Aura, Empathic Manipulation via Aura of Bloodlust, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect abstract, intangible, incorporeal, conceptual, and nonexistent enemies), Acid Manipulation, Sense Manipulation (Can exert phlegm that blinds enemies on contact), Status Effect Inducement (Attacks with their weapons, forged by Yeenoghu, cause supernatural bleeding), Social Influencing, Extreme Resistance to Fear Manipulation and Acid Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to mages capable of using Burning Hands) | Wall level (Far superior to mundane gnolls) | Wall level | Wall level | Building level (Flinds are given strength by Yeenoghu himself, and elevated to the level of casters capable of using Cone of Cold) | Small Building level (Notable gnoll sorcerers are comparable to users of Fireball) | At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Exarchs of Yeenoghu are well into epic level territory, making them capable of battling the likes of Father Llymic and other elder evils, who can freeze the entire world in a single icy attack) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to adventurers who can dodge point-blank arrows) | Subsonic | Subsonic | Subsonic | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Capable of dodging short-ranged lightning) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can push over 900 kg) | Class 5 (Can push over a metric ton) | Class 5 | Class 1 | Class 5 (Can push almost 2 metric tons) | Class 1 | Class 25 (Can push over 12 metric tons) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class | Wall Class | Wall Class | Building Class | Unknown, Small Building Class with magic | At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class Durability: Wall level | Wall level | Wall level | Wall level | Building level | Small Building level | At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level Stamina: Superhuman, comparable to adventurers who can continue to act despite maintaining grievous injury such as impalement or loss of limb Range: Up to hundreds of meters with weapons | Up to hundreds of meters | Up to hundreds of meters | Extended melee | Up to hundreds of meters | Hundreds of meters | Up to hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Most gnolls carry brutish renditions of normal weaponry- axes, swords, glaives, and the like. Many are equipped with bows and arrows and can use such with proficiency. The exceptions to this norm is the Witherling (who doesn't use weapons any more complicated than a club), the Flind (who uses a flail and longbow combo forged by Yeenoghu himself), the Sorcerer (who uses magic as well as their normal, generally magic variants of gnoll weaponry), and the Exarch (who tend to have a specific weapon dedicated to them) Intelligence: Below Average | Below Average | Average | Below Average | Average | Average | Extraordinary Genius, far beyond what is normally possible for a human being to achieve in terms of intelligence, marking them as superior to many extraordinarily intelligent beings, including Beholders Weaknesses: All gnolls are prone to in-fighting if they get bored Key: Gnoll | Pack Lord | Fang of Yeenoghu | Witherling | Flind | Sorcerer | Exarchs of Yeenoghu Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Monsters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Rage Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Pain Users Category:Madness Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Animal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sound Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Perception Users Category:Light Users Category:Acid Users Category:Sense Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Axe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Bow Users Category:Club Users Category:Species Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons